Kamen Rider Kiva
is the title of the 2008 Kamen Rider Japanese tokusatsu television series produced by Toei Company and Ishimori Productions. It premiered on January 27, 2008, following the finale of ''Kamen Rider Den-O. It aired as a part of TV Asahi's 2008 Super Hero Time block with . Advertisements showed a horror film theme to the series, with the motif for Kamen Rider Kiva as a vampire. The advertising slogan for the series is . The first episode began with a commemoration of the series in honor of the seventieth anniversary of Shotaro Ishinomori's birthday. The average ratings of the series was 6.2%http://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/19.html Story Twenty-two years after the disappearance of his father, Wataru Kurenai lives in an infamous "haunted house" where he is destined as Kamen Rider Kiva to fight life-draining monsters called Fangires, the very race his father fought years ago before his disappearance. Wataru must also deal with Kamen Rider Ixa who is part of an organization seeking to destroy the Fangire menace, as well as the Fangires' own Rider, Kamen Rider Saga. The story is split between the actions of Wataru in the present (2008-09) and his father Otoya in the past (1986-87), slowly revealing the link between the Fangire Race and Kiva. The characters of Kamen Rider Kiva are spread throughout two time periods, each related to one another. There are the actions of Otoya Kurenai and the Fangire Hunter Yuri Aso with the Wolfen Jiro in the year 1986 with the first Ixa Ver.I that result in the various Fangires that persist to the current day, in 2008, with Otoya's son Wataru (as Kamen Rider Kiva) along and Keisuke Nago (as Kamen Rider Ixa Ver.X) and Yuri's daughter Megumi (also a Fangire Hunter), dealing with the Fangires to prevent deaths. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie-exclusive S.I.C. Hero Saga-exclusive Stageshow-exclusive Allies 2008 Side *Shizuka Nomura *Kengo Eritate *Mio Suzuki *Kivat-bat the 3rd *Tatsulot 1986 Side *Yuri Aso Arm Monsters Neutral *Akira Kido *Kivat-bat the 2nd Others * Fangire *Major Fangires **King **Checkmate Four ***Lion Fangire ***Pearlshell Fangire ***Swallowtail Fangire ***Bat Fangire *Minor Fangires (Pawns) **Spider Fangire **Horse Fangire **Octopus Fangire **Moth Fangire **Sheep Fangire **Prawn Fangire **Frog Fangire **Earwig Fangire **Rhinoceros Fangire **Seastar Fangire **Ladybug Fangire **Chameleon Fangire **Grizzly Fangire **Shark Fangire **Cicada Fangire **Crab Fangire **Warthog Fangire **Moose Fangire **Tortoise Fangire **Horsefly Fangire **Rat Fangire **Mantis Fangire **Seamoon Fangire **Silkmoth Fangire **Sungazer Fangire **Polar Bear Fangire *Other Fangires **Antlion Fangire **Zebra Fangire Episodes Other media Manga # # # # S.I.C. Hero Saga #King of Vampire'' Novel # "Den-Liner, Into Space!" is a planetarium show using the cast of ''Kiva and Den-O to teach children about the universe. It was being shown at the Kagoshima Municipal Science Hall's planetarium between January 2 and March 30, 2009. Cast ;2008 Side * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;1986 Side * : * : * : ;Both Sides * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest actors * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Garulu: *Kamen Rider Ixa: *Kamen Rider Ixa (Yuri/Megumi Aso): *Basshaa, Pearlshell Fangire: *Kamen Rider Saga, Dogga, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (Otoya Kurenai/Taiga Nobori): *Fangire: Eitoku, *Grizzly Fangire (ep. 23 & 24): Songs ;Opening theme *"Break the Chain" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Shuhei Naruse **Arrangement: Tourbillon, Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Tourbillon The single "Break the Chain" was released on March 26, 2008. In its first day of sales, it hit No. 3 on the Oricon daily charts for singles. It then reached No. 3 on the weekly charts. blog :::)|accessdate=2008-04-02|date=April 2, 2008}} In the finale, "Break the Chain" is used as a true ending theme, playing over the end credits, instead of over the battle. ;Ending theme *"Destiny's Play" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: NKMD **Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: TETRA-FANG **Episodes: 8–14, 17–18, 22 The single "Destiny's Play" was released on April 23, 2008. A special edition CD/DVD single was also released containing the music video. TETRA-FANG is a "Limited Rock Unit" for Kiva, with KOJI on vocals, YUJI on guitar, ROY on bass, and SHUHEI on keyboard. Unlike with Den-O, Kiva will not have a different ending arrangement of Destiny's Play for each of Kiva's form changes. It entered at No. 15 the Oricon Daily Charts on its release date, went on place No. 24 in its first week in the Oricon Weekly Charts and in the second week to place No. 44. On the Kamen Rider Kiva Original Soundtrack was included a track titled , the performance from episode 12. *"Individual-System" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: TETRA-FANG **Episodes: 15–16, 20–21 "Individual-System" is described as having a blend of 1980s pop music and contemporary music. It was initially revealed to be the second ending theme when a posting on the Avex blog for Kiva mentioned that an ending theme song for Kamen Rider Ixa was to be arranged by Naruse with lyrics by Fujibayashi, initially called "Individual System." The single was released on June 25, 2008. "Individual-System" is still performed by TETRA-FANG with KOJI on vocals, but there will be multiple versions of the song to reflect the different users of the Ixa System. *"Innocent Trap" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: TETRA-FANG **Episodes: 19 Toei's website for Kiva lists "Innocent Trap" as Basshaa Form's ending theme. *"Shout in the Moonlight" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Ryo (of defspiral) **Artist: TETRA-FANG **Episodes: 23 "Shout in the Moonlight" is Garulu Form's ending theme. *"Supernova" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: NAOKI MAEDA **Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: TETRA-FANG **Episodes: 24–27, 29, 31–33, 37–39, 41–42, 45, Finale "Supernova" is Emperor Form's ending theme. *"Fight for Justice" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Keisuke Nago (Keisuke Kato) **Episodes: 28, 30, 40, 44 This arrangement of "Individual-System" is the first ending theme to be performed by someone other than TETRA-FANG. The single was released on July 30, 2008, with Keisuke Kato providing the vocals. 仮面ライダーキバ|accessdate=2008-05-15 |archiveurl = http://web.archive.org/web/20080420190627/http://www.shinseido.co.jp/animekids/toku/kiva.html |archivedate = April 20, 2008}} This version was initially titled "Individual-System～Fight for justice～," however the single has since been renamed "Fight for Justice" on the single "Fight for Justice ~Individual-System NAGO ver.~" The song was sampled for a preview in the "Individual-System NAGO advance fist" track on the "Individual-System" single. In its first week on the charts, "Fight for Justice ~Individual-System NAGO ver.~" peaked at 28 on the Oricon Charts. *"Roots of the King" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: TETRA-FANG **Episodes: 34–36, 43 "Roots of the King" is the theme song for Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and his son Kamen Rider Saga. On September 13, 2008, Naruse announced on the Avex Movie blog for Kiva that the next single to be released by TETRA-FANG is to be titled "Roots of the KING." He also refers to the song as "Roots of the King" on his personal blog, blog :::)|accessdate=2008-09-18}} which has since become the title of the song. Avex's blog for Kiva mentions a song entitled "Bite There Soul" that was written by Naruse and YUJI as a heavy metal song played by street musicians in episode 9 which was planned to be released at a future date, and was subsequently put on the final CD box set as "Bite Their Soul" 1|title=仮面ライダーキバ(DVD付き, 初回限定盤, ボックスコレクション)【CD】/音楽/HMV|accessdate=2009-01-15}} set for release on January 21, 2009. A mini-album released on August 6, 2008, titled SUPERNOVA features the theme songs for Kiva's four additional forms performed by TETRA-FANG. The tracks include "Innocent Trap,", "Shout in the Moonlight," and "Supernova," which has a music video included on a special DVD edition of SUPERNOVA. An unfeatured song from SUPERNOVA titled "Silent Shout" is Dogga Form's theme. Another track from the album "Message" is a tribute song for the character Otoya Kurenai. Kouhei Takeda has recorded a song titled "This love never ends" as the theme song for Otoya as Ixa. Nana Yanagisawa and Yu Takahashi have also provided their voices for tracks to be included on an album for all characters who have become Kamen Rider Ixa. blog :::)|accessdate=2008-10-26}} This song has since been revealed to be titled "Feel the same" on an album titled Inherited-System. Other songs on this album include "Don't Lose Yourself" performed by Keisuke Kato as Keisuke Nago and "Inherited-System" performed by the . Kenji Matsuda as Jiro performs the song "Keep alive" for the album. For a TETRA-FANG album titled DESTINY, Koji Seto has recorded the vocals for a song titled "Mind garden." Several songs from this album are theme songs for the members of the Checkmate Four group: "Lightning to Heaven" for the Rook, "Exterminate Time" for the King (Kamen Rider Dark Kiva), "Eternity Blood" for the Bishop, and "Rainy Rose" for the Queen (Maya). Also on the album is "Prayer~Message 2", another tribute to Otoya. An album titled Masked Rider Kiva Re-Union was released on June 24, 2009, with some original Kiva songs to be rearranged. "Destiny's Play" will be rearranged, Koji Seto & Shouma Yamamoto will sing "Roots of the King" together, Koji Seto shall give his own rendition of "This love never ends", and in turn Kouhei Takeda will give his own rendition of "Supernova". References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーキバ Kamen Rider Kiva] at Japanese Wikipedia *[http://web.archive.org/web/20160922232300/http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/ Kamen Rider Kiva] at TV Asahi *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/kiva/ Kamen Rider Kiva] at Toei *[http://mv.avex.jp/kiva/index.html Kamen Rider Kiva] at Avex Trax